Mafia boss Tsunachan
by Ciel-Lee
Summary: Tsuna's living at the Vongola HQ, Italy with all his guardians. On one of his bad hair days, Reborn decides to fix his hair by shooting him with a bullet, and now all of his guardians are acting weird around him... er her, um... Tsuna&everyone, yep. 27ALL
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This story makes occasional reference to event's in my other fanfic "Graduation"

The sun shone brightly over the lawns of the Vongola Residence in Italy, the weather was pleasant and not a cloud in sight.

"This sucks."

Tsuna was one extremely fed-up Vongola decimo this particular morning. Takeshi and Gokudera tried their best to cheer him up.

"Aww, c'mon Tsuna! It could have been worse..." Laughed Takeshi, as he lounged on the couch in Tsuna's personal study.

"Yeah, it's lucky Bianci didn't have to cut it all off!" Gokudera added quickly, adamant that he wouldn't be out done by Takeshi in comforting Tsuna for his loss. But this seemed to push Tsuna to his limit, as he began raging, "Lucky? How is getting half my hair nearly burnt off lucky? If Reborn hadn't (literally) set my hair on fire not of this would have happened!" Takeshi and Gokudera shot each other exasperated looks. Tsuna did have a fair point.

"Don't worry 10th! I can't even tell you got a haircut-"

Ryohei burst into the room, cutting off Gokudera's words. "GOOD MORNING SAWADA!"

He walked in mopping his brow with a towel, still wearing his gym clothes, but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon Tsuna. After a moments ogling, Ryohei seemed to recover his voice. Raising a shaky finger, he pointed at Tsuna, enquiring,

"Where'd Sawada's hair go?"

Indeed, the young mafia boss's hair was A LOT shorter than usual. Not as short as Takeshi or Ryohei's, to be fair, but none the less, short for Tsuna's standards.

"GOKUDERA YOU LIAR!" Tsuna exclaimed as he layed his head on his desk and covered his hair with his arms, "my haircut is obvious after all..." he added depressingly. Deciding not to lie to the 10th for a second time, Gokudera rounded on Ryohei,

"YOU TACTLESS IDIOT!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, "I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP, GRASS HEAD!"

"Gokudera, calm down!"

"NO. F*CK OFF YOU BASEBALL BASTARD OR ILL BLOW YOU UP TOO-"

The 3 guardians squabbling was interrupted by a quiet sentence from Tsuna,

"I want to go home."

There was silence. Niether knew how to respond to such an unexpected statement. Tsuna continued, in the same quiet, reflective tone, "It's been over 3 years since i went back to Japan, you know..." He trailed off, so Takeshi took the opportunity to try lighten the mood,

"But you know Reborn say's you can't go back until-" BANG! Tsuna stood up form his chair, bringing his fists down hard on the desk. Takeshi immediately shut his mouth.

"I don't care anymore!" Yelled Tsuna, "the only reason i came here was to become a better mafia boss and... and..." He struggled to finish the sentence, "it hasn't..." None of the others responded to their friends dejected words. "I've missed Haru, and Kyoko and everyone so much..."

Gokudera put away his bombs and began walking back to Tsuna's side, Takeshi seemed lost in his own memories of home. Ryohei, however, had his brow furrowed in concentration... something about Tsuna's words made him feel like he'd forgotten something very important...

"_Kyoko... Kyoko..."_ He thought to himself. It was something to do with his sister...

"AHA!" He exclaimed loudly causing the others to turn to look at him, "I just remembered! (to the extreme)... Kyoko said she was coming to visit Italy after her uni exams!"

The memory of Kyoko as they sat on the roof top after their graduation popped into Tsuna's memory, pulling him out of his depressed state.

"Kyoko-chan? Visiting?" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei replied, unnecessarily loudly. Tsuna lent over his desk eagerly, desperate for more news about Kyoko-chan, who he hadn't seen since their graduation 3 years ago.

"Really? How soon?" As he asked this, Tsuna prayed for the day to come as soon as possible.

"Uh... she said she'd arrive on the 7th of April." Ryohei nodded wisely.

"_Awesome..." _thought Tsuna, _"that's really soon... hold up. Isn't that-"_

Realising the same thing as Tsuna, Gokudera gave Ryohei a look of scepticism, before saying,

"Idiot grass head. Today's the 7th of April."

"Huh? You don't say?"

Silence.

They stared at Ryohei, waiting for him to realise his mistake with the dates. When the silence didn't end, it became apparent that Ryohei was serious.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?" Exploded Gokudera, grabbing Ryohei by the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"Oops... I must have forgot..." Ryohei ruffled his hair dopily, Takeshi laughed, Gokudera resisted the urge to make the stupid grass head eat dynamite and Tsuna began to panic.

"This is bad!"

Everyone turned their attention from Ryohei to Tsuna as he continued, "I've wanted to see Kyoko for so long now... but not looking like this, with such a ridiculous hair cut!"

Gokudera immediately tried to assuage Tsuna's hair qualms, putting on the best smile he could. "As I keep saying 10th! I think you hair cut is wonderful!"

"Extreme liar." Ryohei murmered from behind Gokudera, whose mouth twitched menacingly.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"If you keep lying to Sawada, your pants will catch on fire Gokudera..."

"Calm down, Gokudera! Sasagawa didn't realise-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Oblivious to his family's bickering, Tsuna held his throbbing head in his hands. "This is all Reborn's fault..." He said to no one in particular.

Just then, a voice came from somewhere within the room.

"I'll fix it then..."

Everyone froze, as one of the bookshelves in Tsuna's lavish study swivelled around to reveal a toddler; Reborn.

"Reborn! Use the door for once dammit!" Yelled Tsuna as his wall returned to usual.

Ignoring Tsuna's demand, Reborn continued, "So Tsuna, do you want me to fix your hair or not?" Tsuna eyed Reborn suspiciously,

"How? Can you make my hair magically grow longer or something?"

Reborn shrugged nonchalantly, "If you want." Tsuna sighed in response,

"I do but..."

"Then..." Leon transformed into Reborns pistol, "die."

Ryohei, Gokudera and Takeshi watched in horror as Reborn shot Tsuna in the forehead. Their boss slumped to the ground motionless. They rushed to his aid. Reborn didn't move, he merely watched.

Skidding to his knees (on Tsuna's right. Lol) Gokudera sat Tsuna up in his arms, and realising he was unconscious, turned to Reborn, livid.

"REBORN! WHAY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT THE 10TH?"

"He wanted his hair to grow."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE EFFING KIDDING ME-"

"But it's what Tsuna wanted."

Takeshi whistled as he to knelt beside Tsuna, admiring his suddenly long hair. "Wow... it really is long... but did you have to kill him..."

"No," interjected Gokudera, his hand over Tsuna's heart, "I can still feel his heart beating..."

Pause.

Suddenly Gokudera became aware that he could feel something else as well.

"Eh?" Gokudera blushed, unexpectedly pushing Tsuna away and moving backwards from his beloved Juudaime. Yamamoto and Sasagawa's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe they just witnessed Gokudera, the guardian who incessantly sought the spot of right hand man, had suddenly pushed his unconscious mafia boss away. Shaking, Gokudera looked at his hand, twitching.

"_The 10__th__ has..." _

Comming to his senses, Gokudera grabbed his bombs for the second time that morning. "REBORN! WHY THE HELL DOES 10TH HAVE-"

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

Gokudera turned around to see Takeshi now cradling their beloved boss.

"H-HEY! Whyare YOU holding him!"

"Uhh, maybe because you just threw him away."

"S-SHUT UP! Give 10th back!"

While Gokudera and Takeshi bickered over Tsuna, he bagan to regain consciousness.

"Uggghhh... my head."

"Tsuna!"

"Your awake Sawada!"

"What happened...?" Questioned Tsuna groggily as Takeshi helped him to his feet.

"Reborn shot you cause you wanted your hair to grow."

"Oh yeah..." Tsuna patted the back of his head. Long brown locks cascaded down his back. "Well, it certainly has grown..."

"Ah, Judaime..." Gokudera began timidly. Without looking at Tsuna, he pointed at him, "your hair isn't the only thing that's grown..."

"Waahh..." Everyone followed Gokudera's finger. He was pointing at Tsuna's chest.

(tumble weed. Lol)

"SH*TT! WHY DO I HAVE- THESE?"

"Because all girls have them Tsuna." Reborn was far calmer than Tsuna.

"REBORN!"

"... oh, by the way, as a minor side affect to the hair growth, the target may experience gender reversal."

"HOW IS GENDER REVERSAL A 'MINOR SIDE AFFECT'?"

Embarrassedly, Tsuna crossed his arms across his (well, technically they're not _his_) breasts, his eyes glazed over with tears.

"I wanted my hair to grow... but not if it means being a girl!" He sobbed. Tsuna's fretting face was even cuter now he was a girl.

Meanwhile, his three friends were repeating those last words in their head,

"_a girl... a-"_

Reborn lowered his hat over his eyes, "Stupid Tsuna, there can be no gain without sacrifice."

"Even so, why did the sacrifice have to be my man hood? And..." Tsuna wiped his eyes, "now I absolutely cannot see Kyoko... not looking like this!"

This time, Reborn didn't reply, so Gokudera gave another attempt at consoling Tsuna.

"If it makes you feel any better 10th..." Gokudera smiled blissfully, giving Tsuna a thumbs up, "I think you look very cute."

This time Ryohei nodded. Tsuna wished he had called Gokudera a liar again. "Uhh, thanks..." all the while thinking to himself, _"that makes me feel disturbed rather than better..."._

Reborn cleared his throat. "So... now you've gotten yourself into this predicament..." He said slowly.

"_Actually, YOU got me into this..." _ Thought Tsuna darkly.

"How will you get out?"

"By making you change me back!"

"I can't."

Awkward silence.

"You... can't?"

"Nope."

Silently, Takeshi, Gokudera and Ryohei were thanking lady luck.

Small footsteps began approaching from a distance.

"THE WONDERFUL LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE!" Lambo burst through the door loudly, closely followed by Ipin. "TSUNAAAAA! PLAY WITH US!"

Tsuna shook his head at Lambo, apologising, "Sorry Lambo, not today."

A crease appeared between Lambo's eyebrows as he stared at Tsuna. Everyone could tell he was about to start crying... but then he surprised them all.

He pointed at Tsuna,

"Who're you?"

Takeshi laughed, Ryohei frowned, Gokudera started raging and Tsuna's mouth twitched as he tried to smile, but they all thought the same thing; _"that stupid cow doesn't recognise his own boss..."_

"I got hit with a gender reversal bullet... so now I'm a girl..." Lambo couldn't contain his laughter, neither could Ipin.

"HAHAHA TSUNA HAS MANBOOBS!" Proclaimed Lambo merrily as he and Ipin proceeded to run in circles around a highly irritated Tsuna.

Suddenly Lambo stopped in front of Tsuna, his hands raised before his chest, "so, can i touch them?"

"NO!"

"If Lambo-sama was a girl, Lambo-sama would be making the most of it." He said, nodding wisely.

"And how exactly should i go about making the most of my situation then?" Tsuna growled.

To everyone's surprise, Ipin made a suggestion. Shyly, she suggested, "umm... well, since Tsuna's a girl, a good start would be wearing the proper attire..."

"EH?" All of the sudden, Tsuna became very worried.

Reborn nodded in agreement, "It's true that it would reduce embarrassment if you dressed up so others couldn't recognise you..."

The situation was getting more ridiculous by the second. "Are you suggesting that I wear girls clothes? Reduce embarrassment my arse!" Tsuna stood over Reborn angrily, "What exactly do you suggest i wear?"

Again Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "What ever suits."

For a moment, each pondered what would 'suit' Tsuna.

"like... a maid costume!" Said Gokudera

"or a swimsuit!" Said Takeshi

"nahhh, sailor style school uniform!" Said Ryohei.

"HOW ARE ANY OF THOSE PROPER ATTIRE?" Demanded Tsuna. His fists balled up as he tried to contain his frustration. He could feel dying will mode creeping up on him.

"uh-uh Tsuna. I wouldn't go into dying will mode if i was you..." Warned Reborn. Tsuna ignored him, so Reborn elaborated, "When you enter dying will mode, everything burns off except your boxers..."

Reborn had a point.

Tsuna immediately calmed down. He slumped into the couch, rubbing his temples. "So what should I do, Reborn?"

Reborn adjusted his hat, so it cast a shadow over his eyes. (kwow. Mysterious lol)"The only thing you can do when the family is facing a crisis..."

(overtly dramaticised silence)

Takeshi gasped, "you couldn't mean..."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

Reborn nodded,

"Indeed, as Vongola Decimo, you must assemble your guardians!"

AUTHORS NOTE:

Lol. So yeah, basically this story is based around Tsuna becoming a girl.

I started turning this into a manga but recently I've been drowning in major work stuff so it's not finished

So should I really be writing a fan fiction if I still have shit loads to do for my major work... probably not. Hope you's likey,

c.l. lee xo


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the history of the Vongola family, all the guardians have been summoned together at various times of crisis, for example, Giotto summoned his guardians during the incident with the Shimon family.

The first time Tsuna summoned his guardians together (ignoring the time from the ten years later arc) was because he turned into a girl. And only half of them turned up.

Gokudera, Takeshi and Ryohei had since returned to their rooms and arrived promptly at the meeting, along with Chrome who had brought Tsuna some changes of clothes. They all waited outside while Tsuna changed in privacy. As they waited, Chrome noted the change of attire, into less casual clothing, of the other 3 guardians who had turned up (Hibari was being his usual antisocial self, and Lambo... well, he was mostly ignored). Gokudera wore a loose grey singlet underneath a dark ochre-maroon coloured blazer, with matching fitted pants. These were tucked into vintage, brown combat boots loosely tied. His right blazer sleeve was slightly scrunched up, and his hair had been swept to the right roughly. Takeshi appeared to have borrowed Gokudera's reading glasses. He wore a grey cardigan half done up over a dark blue, red and white checked shirt buttoned to the top. The shirt hung a couple of inches below the cardigan, over bone coloured chino's rolled at the cuff to show his ankle and red-canvas shoes. Even Ryohei, scrubbed up quite nicely: his tailored brown trousers, Italian leather shoes and tangerine cashmere jumper making the most of his athletic body.

Each was looking quite handsome in his own way today, Chrome noted with a blush.

Half an hour later and they are still standing outside the room.

"I wonder is Tsuna's okay..." Ryohei murmured as he checked his watch for the billionth time.

Takeshi knocked on the door, "Tsuna," he called, "are you nearly ready yet?"

There was no reply.

Gokudera reached the end of his patience exclaiming, "Lets just go in and check! Something might have happened to the 10th!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

Chrome nearly choked.

"HOLD UP. Now Tsuna's a girl i think it would be very inappropriate for a bunch of men to walk in while he... ah she... um while the boss is changing!"

After and intense argument, the boys conceded defeat, "Chrome-chan is soo mean."

"Hmph. And you guys are perverts. Wait here while i check."

Chrome entered the room slowly, making sure she locked the door so the others would not be tempted to barge in and peek. At first the room appeared empty, until Chrome noticed Tsuna sitting with his knees to his chest next to the window. Assuming the worse she rushed over.

"Boss! Are you okay?"

Kneeling down to look Tsuna in the eyes, she saw tears.

"Eh? Whats wrong... is it the clothes? If you want I can-"

"No. It's not that..."

Chrome frowned concernedly, before sitting opposite Tsuna.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It..."

"It?"

"It's... gone." Tsuna sniffed, Chrome struggled to know what 'it' was.

"Pardon?"

"It's gone."

"'It' you say, but what is 'it'..." She trailed off. And then she realised.

"OMGOSH. 'IT'S' GONE?"

Her jaw dropped. Tsuna nodded solemnly... but it was impossible... right?

"Like, 'it' as in..." She blushed as she tried to put it into words, "you know your man thingy..."

She could feel Mukuro laughing at the situation and her shyness.

Tsuna sniffed in affirmation.

Tapping her forehead to try quell Mukuro's laughing, she returned to her senses. "Hey Tsuna, if you close your eyes I'll dress you so it's less awkward for you."

Silently Tsuna obliged after all, it would be impossible to dress himself without accidentally perving on his own body (LOL).

Closing his eyes Tsuna took off all of his male clothes so Chrome could dress him. Since Tsuna now possessed a female's body, Chrome didn't blush or feel awkward when he (Tsuna) stripped naked. None the less her heart beat quickened as she dressed her boss.

Why?

Chromes delicate hands fumbled on Tsuna's bra clip as a she realised the true reason for her racing heart: Mukuro Rokudo.

For some reason, he wanted to switch with her. Continuing her job, Chrome sighed while thinking,

"_really... now of all times?"_

Mukuro's voice mingled with her own thoughts, _"Pleeeaaasse, Chrome-chan!"_

"_Can't you see I'm doing something at the moment?"_

"_Yes (laughter)."_

"_Then why must we swap now?"_

"_Because your job looks like fun."_

"Tch. Pervert. Your just like the others."

"Huh? Did you say something Chrome?" Tsuna tilted his head downwards without opening his eyes as he spoke. Chrome realised she must have called Mukuro a pervert aloud.

"Ahh, no. Don't worry Tsuna, I'm nearly done..." She unfolded a pale caramel coloured, silky dress shirt as she quickly directed Tsuna, "Just hold out your hands so I can put the shirt on you..." Obediently, Tsuna complied. Though his eyes were still shut tight, he sensed Chrome seemed to all of the sudden be rushing to finish dressing him...

"Chrome... are you okay?"

"Ah?... Why would you think that boss?"

"Because you seem to be rushing all of the sudden and..." Tsuna paused while he thought of the right word, "you seem... slightly on edge..."

Chrome forced a laugh, "Thankyou for your concern, but I'm fine!"

Of course she was lying.

In reality she was fighting to keep Mukuro from forcing her to switch. If she could just finish dressing Tsuna before Mukuro overpowered her...

Finally she reached the last button on the shirt. "Done!" She had made it. She breathed a sigh of relief as Mukuro, realising the fun was over, stopped trying to force a switch.

"So... can i open my eyes?" Tsuna asked eagerly. Chrome was just about to say yes when she noticed how un-flattering the shirt looked hanging loose.

"Uhh, yep, but just let me tuck in the shirt first..." Chrome went to begin tucking the back of the shirt into Tsuna's dark brown high waisted shorts first, but before she could even start, Mukuro's voice echoed loud and clear in her thoughts,

"Times up Chrome-chan..."

Tsuna noticed the atmosphere change slightly, somehow, he all of the sudden felt slightly uncomfortable. Putting it down to the fact that Chrome's hands were now brushing up and down his back as she tucked the shirt in, he decided to ignore his nervousness.

He felt his dressers hands move around his waist to tuck in the front of the shirt. Tsuna was glad it was finally over... or so he thought.

For some reason Chrome's hands lingered on his waist.

"Ahh, Chrome, you're done, right?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Kufufu... Chrome was done aaaaaages ago..." Tsuna's blood ran cold at the sound of a voice other than Chrome's. Opening his eyes he looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough, standing less than a foot behind Tsuna, with his arms around his boss's waist was Mukuro Rokudo.

Tsuna tried to step away, but Mukuro pulled Tsuna back into him. Mukuro smiled mischievously, leaning down over Tsuna so his chin rested on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna shivered as Mukuro whispered in his ear, "Tsu-na-cha-n~"

Blushing even more Tsuna hunched over to try protect his ear from Mukuro. When he had spoke, his breath had tickled Tsuna's ear. Mukuro hugged tighter, he could feel Tsuna's new feminised body quivering against his own. Drawing on all his courage, Tsuna managed to ask one question.

"Neh, Mukuro. Please let me go... I need to do ... stuff."

"Aww..." Mukuro hesitated before letting go. Tsuna backed against a nearby wall, cautiously watching Mukuro as he continued talking, "really, you have to go so soon... And without saying thank you after Chrome and I helped dress you..." Mukuro trailed off bitterly, seeming genuinely hurt... Tsuna wondered if Mukuro had always been this sensitive towards small acts of courtesy. It seemed very out of character.

"Uhh, well then, I thank you for your assistance..." He trailed off awkwardly as Mukuro began shaking his head.

"Tsuna-chan... a simple 'thank you' may be enough to satisfy Chrome, but..." He smiled cheekily, abandoning his sad act, "I need a better thank you than that."

"Huh? What do you expect me to-" Tsuna was cut short as Mukuro quickly crossed the room. In seconds Mukuro was leaning over Tsuna, who was wedged between him and the wall.

"Ah... " Tsuna's head felt as if it was going to explode as Mukuro leaned in closer and closer...

"Don't you feel... uncomfortable?" Tsuna mumbled, trying not to open his mouth as Mukuro's lips were just inches away from his own.

Mukuro paused his advancements. It seemed he had come to his senses... then, a cunning smile stretched across his face...

"Ah, I understand... Tsuna isn't used to being leant over..." Swiftly he knelt down, while keeping Tsuna against the wall. Moving his lips to brush Tsuna's chin, he breathed out heavily, "I never would have guess Tsuna to be a 'top' kind of guy." (i.e. he means seme LOL)

"EHHHH? MUKURO, STOP STOOO-" Tsuna began to struggle as Mukuro nuzzled his neck.

"Oh sorry Tsuna, I forgot you like to be in charge-"

"THATS-" Tsuna never finished his sentence though. By chance Tsuna had unconsciously backed against the wall Reborn often entered through and one of them had bumped the switch on the wall which makes it rotate.

One minute they were in the board room, the next they were out in the corridor with Takeshi, Gokudera and Ryohei.

Silence.

Both party stared at each other.

"HEY! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING TO THE TENTH?" Gokudera exploded angrily.

"What does it look like to you?" Mukuro asked teasingly.

Tsuna couldn't follow what was going on.

"You bastard..."

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Snooze you lose."

"Fine then, we'll see who the loser is after I blow you up!"

Tsuna watched Gokudera light a stick of dynamite.

"_Really? Again with the dynamite?" _Thought Tsuna exasperatedly.

"Kufufufufufu..." Mukuro laughed as he stepped away from Tsuna to face the others head on, "well then, may the best man win."

"Aha," Takeshi seemed to come to some sort of realisation, "so it's a game!"

"EHHHHHH?" Tsuna was so confused. "Game?"

"Yes Tsuna, it's a game... to win you." Mukuro finished his sentence by quickly pecking Tsuna on the fore head and pushing the switch so the wall turned back.

Tsuna put his hand over his forehead.

"_For...me?"_

Tsuna wasn't sure what to do for a while. He could hear the muffled yells of Ryohei, Takeshi, Gokudera and Mukuro coming from the corridor. He looked around the empty meeting room where Chrome had been dressing him not so long ago. What should he do...

BANGG!

The walls shook; obviously Goudera had finally snapped. Deciding it was in his best interests to stay alive, Tsuna ran for the window to escape any danger of being exploded. He was just about to climb out when two figures standing near the fountain caught his eye. One was Reborn and the other was a girl about his age with golden hair which flicked out at her shoulders. She wore shiny black skinny jeans and a loose navy and white striped jumper.

With a start, Tsuna recognised the girl.

It was Kyoko.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Okay, so this chapter stars Tsuna and Mukuro... next chapter will be Tsuna and Hibari, so look forward to it

c.l. lee xo


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna quickly shut the window and drew the curtains. As much as he wanted to see Kyoko, he refused to meet her in his current state. Mukuro, Takeshi, Ryohei and Gokudera's battle could still be heard raging in the corridor outside, but Tsuna was so desperate to avoid Kyoko he was willing to risk being blown up.

Opening his door a crack, Tsuna peeked outside. He could hear their voices but his vision was being obscured by a cloud of dust caused by one of Gokudera's stray smoke bombs. Deciding to make the most of this, Tsuna flung open his door and sprinted down the corridor, away from the fighting. Sadly, the door creaked, catching his friends attention. They all ran to the door. Looking in the room they realised Tsuna had escaped. Each breathed heavily for a moment to regain their breath.

"So the games still on?" Takeshi questioned.

All nodded in response before running down the corridor in pursuit of Tsuna.

Tsuna could hear their footsteps now following him along the corridor. There was no way he could out run them without dying will mode, so Tsuna looked for a place to hide. By chance, one of the doors a few meters ahead was open a jar. Scrambling into the room, Tsuna shut the door behind him quietly. Holding his breath, Tsuna waited motionlessly behind the door, listening to his pursuers footsteps coming towards the door... and continue running straight past. Tsuna pressed his ear against the door and heard their muffled yells travelling further and further away. When at last he couldn't hear them anymore, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

He was finally safe... kind of.

In his rush, Tsuna had failed to notice whose room he had taken refuge in: It was Hibari's room.

If he hadn't had all his attention focused on the door and the corridor outside, he may have noticed Hibari coming out of the bathroom on the other side of the room.

You may be wondering why, if Hibari was at Vongola HQ, he didn't respond to Tsuna's summons to a guardian gathering. Quite simply, its Hibari we're talking about, and the boss of Hibari Kyouya is Hibari Kyouya. Full stop.

Anyway; Hibari was minding his own business, having a shower in his personal bathroom when his rendition of the Namimori High School anthem (in the shower) was interrupted by a series of explosions from somewhere down the end of the corridor. Being Hibari (and having lived with Gokudera for 3 years by now) he continued his shower and singing as usual, until it was interrupted again by the sound of someone entering his bedroom. Grabbing his towel, Hibari wrapped it around his waist and emerged from the shower to investigate this intruder.

Immediately, Hibari saw them standing at the door. Dripping water all over the floor as he went, Hibari silently crossed the room to stand directly behind them.

Tsuna didn't even notice Hibari's presence at first.

He felt a drop of water fall onto the crown of his head, and so he turned around turn around to see the source.

Hibari was so close behind Tsuna that when Tsuna turned around he bumped into Hibari's chest. Pain shot up through Tsuna's nose causing his eyes to water. Hibari watched as Tsuna wiped tears from his eyes while looking up. Their eyes met.

"Hi-Hibari...?" Tsuna stuttered, looking Hibari up and down. He looked as if he'd just go out of the shower... Tsuna glanced around the rest of the room which confimed his worst fears; the room he had chosen to hide in was Hibari's.

Ever since they moved in three years ago, no one else had been in this room except for Hibari, Hibird and Reborn. Not even maids were allowed in to clean. In Hibari's own words, "If you enter my room... I'll bite you to death." (Brandishes tonfas threateningly).

Tsuna gulped. Hibari would surely kill him.

Hibari's midnight blue eyes bore into Tsuna's. He couldn't tell what his cloud guardian was thinking.

If only he knew.

Tsuna was of course right: Hibari would have killed him... If he recognised him that is. Lucky for Tsuna, Hibari did not recognise his boss, and his gaze was one of deep interest rather than intent to kill. From Hibari's perspective, he had emerged from the shower to find a beautiful girl in his bedroom, who was now less than a foot away from him and staring tearfully up at him. The whole effect left quite the impression on Hibari. He never felt anything for anybody, except for the desire to fight them... but this girl... made him feel different...

He noticed Tsuna's knees shaking.

"Hey, your knees are shaking... are you okay?" He leant over slightly, freaking out Tsuna who read this as a hostile comment. Tsuna waved his hands dismissively,

"I'm fine!"

His knee kept shaking.

"No you're not and you look as if you're going to collapse... here, you should sit down..."

"You've got it all wrong, I'm fi-" Tsuna broke off as Hibari lost patience and silently picked Tsuna up and marched across the room to dump him on the bed.

Tsuna freaked out, thinking wildly, _"No! I needed to stay close to the door so I could escape quickly! Now what do I do?"_

Surprisingly, Hibari was also wondering what he should do.

For the first time in his life, Hibari found himself attracted to a girl (technically, Tsuna's a boy. Lol), and he wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Sighing, Hibari ended up sitting himself down on the bed next to Tsuna, who sat rigid and upright.

After a moments silence, Hibari spoke,

"So, what's your name?"

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at Hibari, whose expression told him it was a serious question.

"_So that's why Hibari hasn't attacked me yet... He doesn't realise its, well, me..." _Thought Tsuna, _"Maybe if I can hide my identity he'll let me go unharmed..."_

"My name is... ahh" Tsuna trailed off while his eyes scanned the room for inspiration. His eyes fell on the Namimori prefects armband on Hibari's bed side table.

"My name is Nami."

"Nami?" Hibari stared blankly at Tsuna. Tsuna immediately regretted his name choice, Hibari was sure to be suspicious. A strange smirk crossed Hibari's face, "That's a nice name, it reminds me of my old highschool..."

Though shocked at how dense Hibari was, Tsuna took advantage of the situation.

In all honesty, Hibari was an extreme guy, kind of like Ryohei, in the way that he either hates or he loves: there was no gray areas. And in this world, there was two things Hibari loved: fighting and Namimori. Thus, Tsuna felt his chances of escaping alive would be heightened by letting Hibari talk about Namimori.

"Your old high school?"

"I went to high school in Japan." Tsuna nodded, so Hibari continued, "it was called Namimori High... Really it was just your typical Japanese high school... but, there was something about the school that made you never want to leave."

"You sound as if you really loved Namimori high."

Hibari laughed, surprising Tsuna: he couldn't remember Hibari ever laughing. "Anyone who's ever seen the view from the rooftop of that school wouldn't be able to resist loving it..."

Memories from after his graduation, on that very roof top with Kyoko flooded Tsuna's mind, while Hibari too became lost in his own memories.

"I used to spend hours by myself on that roof, just admiring the view..." Hibari murmured nostalgically.

Subconsciously, Tsuna replied, "it's so much more beautiful viewing it with a companion though..."

Hibari awoke from his daydream, and looked down at Nami (Tsuna).

Why was she so interested in his past? A though occurred to Hibari, _"Unless... Nami has feelings for me..."_ The more Hibari thought about it, the more it made sense... The fact that she was in his room, the fact that her eyes filled with tears of joy when she first turned around and saw him, the fact that she was so nervous around him her knees were shaking, the fact that she wanted to talk about his past... In Hibari's mind that was the only conclusion possible.

And it was love. (LOL)

Tsuna meanwhile, was having a lovely time reliving his final moments with Kyoko. Much to his dismay, his fantasies were abruptly cut short by Hibari pushing him back wards and pinning him to the bed.

Looking up, Tsuna saw Hibari has his typical smirk back on his face, and gulped. His eyes not leaving Tsuna's, Hibari spoke, "I've finally worked it out."

"Worked what out?"

"Your secret!"

"_Shit. He finally realised it's me..."_

Tsuna struggled to escape Hibari's hold, but failed.

The way Nami struggled reminded Hibari of a battle, exciting him slightly. He wasn't sure how to deal with girls, but in a fight he knew exactly how to handle the situation.

And so Hibari started his 'attack' {authors note: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ;)} with his favourite battle cry.

He lowered his head to just inches above Tsuna's as he asked, "So, shall i bite you to death?"

The moment Tsuna had been trying to avoid had arrived, Hibari was going to make his pay for being in his room, and deceiving him into thinking he was a girl named Nami. Cringing, Tsuna shut his eyes and turned his head as far to the side as possible.

Reading this as a sign of surrender, Hibari proceeded to nibble (AUTHORS NOTE: LOL. Nibble sounds so... IDK JUST LOL) Tsuna's exposed ear. Tsuna's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Be patient, I'm just getting started..."

Clearly Hibari misinterpreted Tsuna's question.

Tsuna struggled as Hibari lowered his head to the side of Tsuna's face again.

"THATS NOT WHAT I'M- IIIEEE" Tsuna broke off as he felt Hibari's tongue lick his ear, before giving it another soft bite. Tsuna resumed struggling. Sighing, Hibari withdrew his face from the side of Tsuna's head. Tsuna and Hibari stared at each other for a while. Then Hibari began leaning into Tsuna, opening his mouth.

"_DON'T TELL ME HES GOING IN FOR A KISS!" _Panicked Tsuna, resisting the urge to close his eyes. But when their faces were just a centimetre apart, Hibari deliberately clenched his jaw and grinned at Tsuna teasingly. He hadn't been intending to go for Tsuna's lips, rather preferring to scare Tsuna.

Tsuna seriously believed at this point that Hiabri had been possessed... Seriously, the real Hibari never smiled.

Just when Tsuna thought things couldn't get more awkward, Hibari's towel began to slip, and Tsuna became conscious of the fact that Hibari was pretty much naked except for the towel (which wasn't very big either). Now that Hibari was on all fours leaning over Tsuna, the young boss prayed that one of the female assistants didn't walk in at this moment.

"Hibari, your towel... its slipping." Said Tsuna timidly, while Hibari buried his head in between Tsuna's neck and shoulder. His breath was warm on Tsuna's shoulder as he replied with a lazy "mhmm". Hibari planted a light kiss on Tsuna's collarbone.

"NO! HIIIIIBARI! STOP..." Yelled Tsuna, as Hibari continued to plant kisses, steadily moving down to the top button of Tsuna's shirt, however before Hibari could go any further, the door exploded.

Tsuna swore, while Hibari moved only his head to look at the door. Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei and Mukuro ran into the room.

They all covered their eyes, howling at the sight of Hibari, whose towel had been blown off by the explosion.

"MY EYES!"

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"PUT IT AWAY HIBARI!"

Mukuro whipped out his phone and started taking photos all the while laughing, "Kufufu, this is going all over the net~"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

And then they noticed Tsuna pinned beneath him.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! G-G-GET OFF HIM...er HER!" Stuttered Gokudera, blushing. While Mukuro smirked,

"Kufufu... my, how daring... Here,let me make it more romantic for you..." Clicking his fingers, the room was suddenly filled with cherry blossoms.

And so for the second time that morning, Tsuna found his guardians fighting.

Sneaking to the window, he looked outside. Kyoko was no longer at the fountain, so Tsuna assumed she was now inside getting a personal tour from Reborn. Suppressing his bitterness at not being able to see her, Tsuna quietly opened the window and climbed out. Shutting it behind him, he quickly climbed down a nearby pipe. He was only s couple of meters from the bottom when he heard the window he had just come from being flung open. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna pushed off the wall to land in the bushes below. He hid, praying his guardians hadn't seen him.

"Where'd he go?"

"JYUDAIMEEEEE!"

"He must have escaped through the door!"

After a minutes silence, Tsuna peeked out from under the bushes and saw they were no longer at the window.

Heaving a sigh he lied down under the bush and closed his eyes. This morning had been so troublesome... and what exactly had gotten into his guardians? Even if his body was a girls, it was still him on the inside- how could they overlook that!

"_Clearly, I am not safe so long as I'm in this form... maybe I'll rest here for a while and see if it wears off..." _Allowing the pleasant shade of the bush to wash over him, Tsuna fell into an uneasy sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you still likey

Kufufu! Mukuro's so jelly that Tsuna's the one underneath Hibari and not him! And I just thought... Hibari nuzzled Tsuna in the smae place as Mukuro ha previously... so that makes it like and indirect kissu? Right? HAHAHA probably not...

Anyways, Tsuna will spend the next chapter with Takeshi, till then,

c.l. lee xo


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna felt Hibari's breath warm on the side of his face, followed by something wet brushing over his eye lid.

"Nhh, Hibari... no..."

Far away, someone started chuckling.

"Wakey-wakey Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. Standing over him was Takeshi and his dog, who prodded Tsuna with his soft, wet nose. Suddenly, Tsuna understood his weird dream.

"Pretty good hiding spot... but not good enough to deceive this little guy's nose!"

Tsuna forced a laughed as he stood up, trying to cover his anxiety at being found, and Yamamoto noticed.

"Neh, something's bothering you Tsuna." His comment was followed by Takeshi's trademark grin. Tsuna brushed leaves out of his hair as he replied ruefully, "Everyone's scaring me... it's as if they've forgotten that I'm still me, regardless of my appearance..."

"Sorry about that Tsuna, but have you looked in the mirror since you changed? Your nearly unrecognisable... and as far as being a girl goes, your quite attractive! You understand the feeling of losing you head when your around a cute girl."He was referring to Kyoko.

Tsuna blushed, but still looked miserable. A thought occurred to Takeshi.

"Seriously, you look so different, I bet you could get away with meeting Kyoko in this form!"

"EH? Really? You think so Takeshi?" Tsuna asked, in awe.

"Yep! Come on lets go see her n-" Takeshi was interrupted mid-sentence by a deep grumble. It came from Tsuna's stomach. They both laughed. "Actually let's go fill your stomach first!"

Kneeling down, with his back to Tsuna, Takeshi signalled for Tsuna to jump on. "I'll give you a lift on my back, we'll be less likely to be caught by the others that way."

Tsuna hesitated. He still wasn't sure if Takeshi had the same motives as the others. Sensing this, Yamamoto shot Tsuna another of his trademark grins. "Trust me" it said.

And that's exactly what Tsuna did.

Takeshi wasn't lying, they managed to get to the kitchen without incident. Closing the door, Takeshi set Tsuna down. "Just kick back for a while, I'll whip up some onigiri (rice balls)!" Tsuna made tea while Yamamoto set about cooking some rice. Tsuna just finished brewing the tea when Takeshi set down a large platter of perfect onigiri between them.

"Amazing! I can't believe your already finished!" Exclaimed Tsuna, hungrily digging in.

"Nahh, onigiri's easy for a sushi shop owners son! I could do it in my sleep!" Takeshi replied modestly. Tsuna didn't doubt that Takeshi could.

Tsuna may have had the form of a girl, but he still maintained the appetite of a young man. Together, he and Yamamoto finished the onigiri in no time at all. Afterwards, they chatted casually over the tea Tsuna had made.

"I was wondering, Yamamoto... how did you find me?" Tsuna inquired randomly. Takeshi laughed (as per usual)

"Didn't I already tell you? Dogs have an excellent sense of smell, so it was easy!"

"Ah..." Tsuna nodded, "I can't believe you thought of that... Yamamoto really is amazing..." Tsuna's comment made Takeshi blush slightly,

"Not really..."

"Don't be bashful Yamamoto! You're so good at dealing with everything! School, baseball, fights..." Tsuna looked down at his lap as he added, "even girls..."

Takeshi burst into a fit of laughter, making Tsuna pout and mumble sulkily, "Don't laugh! For me those things are challenging!"

Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto regained his composure.

"_Tsuna's pout is adorable." _He thought to himself as he ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully.

"Would you like me to share my secret to dealing with those things with you?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then... well firstly, I tend to think of things as a game."

"A game?"

"Yep. And in a game you must have some sort of strategy!"

"um..." Tsuna wasn't understanding the relation.

"Like, I look at my goal, what I have to do to reach that goal, and what I have in terms of resources. Then I act according to that strategy i develop based on these!"

"Okay, question." Tsuna raised his hand as if he was in class. It was unnecessary, but Takeshi's explanation reminded Tsuna of sport science class.

"Yes, Tsuna."

"Yeah, that thinking of things like a game and using strategy to deal with baseball and school makes sense... but what about girls! How do I-"

Takeshi tutted before replying, "to be honest Tsuna... girls honestly aren't my specialty. I've never even had a girl friend before!"

Tsuna nearly choked on his tea, "REALLY? But you were so popular with them... and there was the fan club..." Tsuna trailed off as Yamamoto shook his head.

"That doesn't mean I could return their feelings, you know... but I guess, even then you can deal with the situation by looking at it as a game!" When Tsuna didn't interrupt, Takeshi continued, "like, if there was a cute girl who confessed her feelings for me, how do I react?" He paused and looked at Tsuna, indicating his question wasn't rhetorical. "Well, Tsuna?"

"Ahh... um..." Tsuna had never been faced with that situation. While he was racking his brain for an answer, Takeshi slid off his chair and onto bended knee in front of him. Tsuna looked down, Takeshi looked up, and when their gazes met, Takeshi spoke.

"Tsuna, I have loved you for ages now... and I was wondering if you'd like to, um..." Red rose in his cheeks, "get married?"

Takeshi's face was serious, yet pleading. Based on the mornings event's, Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if Takeshi had suddenly lost the plot and was dead serious in his proposal.

When Tsuna didn't respond, Yamamoto cupped the side Tsuna's face with one hand and begged, "Tsuna-kun, please?"

"EH? NO! Sorry! I-I love- I love someone else!" Tsuna's stuttering response echoed throughout the kitchen. Yamamoto's hand fell to his side, limp, while he bowed his head. Tsuna couldn't see Takeshi's expression, but his shoulders were shaking.

"_**** he's getting upset..." _Tsuna thought, somewhat regretfully. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled.

"Uh... Yama-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takeshi laughed as he stood up and sat back on his seat opposite Tsuna, who couldn't quite grasp the situation.

"EHHHHH? Yamamoto tricked me!"

"Sorry Tsuna, but," Yamamoto winked casually, "it was all part of my strategy to explain strategies to you!"

"You need to implement a strategy to explain strategies? That makes no sense!"

"Yeah, for now... but just think about how you responded to my proposal, and how I reacted... prior to that fit of laughter."

Tsuna frowned in concentration, "I said that I liked someone else, and then you got upset."

"See, when I was faced with this situation in highschool-"

"Really? Girl's were asking to marry you?" Tsuna asked apprehensively.

"Haha, sorry, I got a bit carried away then... but just like what happened here, if you yell, and get embarrassed, they feel like they've inconvenienced you; like they're a nuisance... and if that happens, I lose the game, since to win I can't hurt their feelings."

"Ahhh..." Tsuna began to understand.

"So here's where I look at my strategy. What have I got, that can help me 'win'? And in all these years, when it comes to girls, the only thing I've been able to think of is this..." Takeshi flashed his trademark grin.

Tsuna didn't get it. "Yeah, what did you find you have?"

"This," Takeshi pointed to his smiling face to make it more obvious

"That's it?" Tsuna felt let down.

"Mhmm. It seems stupid, but it works. Saying something along the lines of, "I appreciate your feelings, smile, but I cannot return them at this moment, smile, may be in the future, for now lets be friends, and then end with another big smile. It always works."

"So that's an example of a strategy?"

"Yep."

"I think I get it..."

Takeshi got up and grabbed the empty dishes to wash them. Tsuna followed, but one thing from their conversation still bugged him. He mulled it over as Takeshi handed him the hose like tap extension to rinse the dishes with.

"What I still don't get is the point of your proposal to me."

"Hm?" Takeshi continued filling the sink with soapy water as he responded, "well that brings me to the most important part of my methods. That you must have fun."

"Why?" Tsuna's questioning was immediate. Takeshi chuckled as he pulled one hand out of the soapy water to pat Tsuna on the head.

"Isn't it obvious? Games are meant to be fun, so enjoy yourself!"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, causing Takeshi to laugh even more. "Gokudera's right. Your truly are a baseball idiot!"

Some of the soap and foam from Takeshi's wet hands dripped onto Tsuna's face as he ruffled his hair. He shook Takeshi off, aiming the hose at him. Naturally, Takeshi got drenched. Takeshi grabbed one of the plates they had just been eating off and used it as a shield to protect him from the hoses water. Reaching into the sink, Takeshi pulled out the soapy sponge and getting into his pitching mode threw it at Tsuna. It smacked Tsuna in the face, however since it was a sponge it didn't hurt that much, apart from getting soap in Tsuna's eyes. It stung. Using the hand not holding the hose, Tsuna tried to wipe the soap out so he could see again. Everything was blurry when he tried to open his eyes which were still tingling. Though his vision wasn't clear, Tsuna could make out Yamamoto's out line advancing towards him. Takeshi grabbed the hose, trying to yank it out of Tsuna's hands. Abandoning his attempts to sooth his soap filled eyes, Tsuna kept them shut, as he wrestled blindly with Yamamoto over the hose.

"Give up Tsuna!" Twisting the head of the hose, Takeshi managed to drench Tsuna also.

"You're not the boss of me!" Tsuna spluttered as water gushed over him and onto the floor.

Takeshi gave an almighty pull on the hose, and they both slipped on the wet floor. Yamamoto fell backwards hitting his head on the cupboard as he went, while Tsuna, still holding onto the hose, fell forward on top of him with a thump.

Tsuna still couldn't open his eyes due to the intense burning form the soap, but he heard Yamamoto's sharp intake of breath as he banged his head.

"Itai..." Takeshi rubbed the point of contact on his skull.

"Eh? What happened? Are you okay Takeshi?" Tsuna asked hurriedly. He was relieved to hear Takeshi chuckle in response,

"Yeh, I'm fine... just a little bump!"

"Oh good..."

There was silence. Tsuna couldn't see it, by Takeshi was looking down at Tsuna, who was sprawled out on top of him, with a concentrated look on his face. He blushed. He was trying his best not to make Tsuna feel awkward , or distinguish his close friend as being a girl, but what was he supposed to do when they found themselves in this kind of situation?

"_Just keep your eyes on bosses face... the face..." _Takeshi kept chanting this to himself to help him stay composed. That's when he noticed Tsuna's eyes were closed.

"Tsuna, why have you got your eyes closed?" He inquired concernedly.

"When you threw the sponge at me I got soap in my eyes!" Tsuna complained, pouting once again.

"Hey-hey-hey! I only did that because you wet me with the hose!"

Tsuna took a breath, as if about to respond, but couldn't think of a worthy comeback and so fell into an irritated silence. Running his fingers through his wet hair, Takeshi shrugged, "Well we can't have a blind decimo, can we? Here..."

Delicately, he held Tsuna's chin in one hand, and tilted it up wards.

Tsuna, un able to see anything worried. "Uh... Yamamoto?"

"Hang on, I'm just adjusting the flow of the water..." Tsuna felt a light flow of luke warm water running over his eyes, followed by Takeshi's finger stroking each in turn, to open them slightly so the clean water could get in and wash out the soap.

Takeshi worked in silence, while Tsuna tried his best not to flinch. The peaceful moment where only the trickle of water could be heard was at odds with the morning that preceded it.

"Okay, nearly done... just keep them shut," instructed Takeshi as he searched the cupboard next to them, finally pulling out a fluffy towel. He lightly dried Tsuna's face.

Once he had finished, after a quick glance at Tsuna's closed eyes, Yamamoto quickly kissed each lightly. They snapped open just as he drew away.

"What was that!"

"I kissed them better of course!" Takeshi grinned, half cheekily, half dopily. Tsuna could understand how that grin could be so useful. It made you feel safe.

Reassured by this that Takeshi would not try takes advantage of him as the others had, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, saying teasingly, "No wonder you've never had a girl friend! You're so corny!"

"Ouch!" Yamamoto joked back as they got to their feet, "should I count that as my first rejection?"

"Maybe!"

As the jokes subsided, they began to realise what a mess they were in. As they cleaned, Tsuna brought up one of Takeshi's earlier comments.

"So..."

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"Do you really thing I could get away with meeting Kyoko in this form? Like... you don't think she'll recognised me?"

Takeshi contemplated his answer for a moment. "Well... there's always the slight chance she'll notice similarities between you now and the male Tsuna she knows, but, seriously... it's Kyoko! Make up some story about being half cousins or something if she asks. She did believe your sumo tournament alibi at the time..."

"Your right! It should be fine! Im so glad that I will be able to meet Kyoko today, I owe you one Takeshi!"

"Nah! No worries, I'm your guardian for a reason-" Takeshi paused. Tsuna surveyed Yamamoto, watching his expression change from contemplation to a mischevious grin. "Actually..." He said slowly, "we can call it even if you just do one thing for me..."

Deja-vu. Tsuna was immediately reminded of Mukuro wanting more than a verbal thank you earlier that morning. _"No, Takeshi isn't like that... I can trust him not to put me in a awkward position..."_ Tsuna tried to reassure himself.

Sadly for Tsuna (for fan-girls it's fantastic lol), he was wrong. Kind of.

Five minutes later and Takeshi was topless.

"Takeshi... we really shouldn't do this..." Tsuna moaned nervously.

Takeshi laughed before replying, "Relax Tsuna!" Takeshi looked Tsuna in the eye, and smiled comfortingly, "Just trust me."

Tsuna sighed in resignation. That damn smile really was Takeshi's greatest asset. Understanding he'd won Tsuna over, Yamamoto decided it was time to begin.

"Okay then lets do this!" He exclaimed excitedly, taking off his belt and undoing the fly of his pants. Tsuna took each end of the belt and used it to pull Takeshi closer to him. Sitting on a chair moved to the middle of the kitchen, Tsuna was eyelevel with Takeshi's hip, with the latter standing.

Deciding to just get it over and done with, Tsuna took a deep breath and...

Yelled. As loud as he could.

"Oh, but Takeshi!" Tsuna tried his best to sound feminine and genuine, "If someone was to walk in on us..."

"Don't worry," Takeshi bellowed loud enough for the whole mansion to hear, "just go with it, Tsuna." He put extra emphasis on 'Tsuna'.

While Takeshi attempted to stifle his fit of laughter, Tsuna merely shook his head. The reason they were in such a ridiculously suggestive position and making as much noise as possible was all for a joke, suggested by Takeshi.

He suggested they trick the others into thinking Takeshi and Tsuna were 'getting it on' (so to speak), thus making them jealous and provoking "an interesting response", in his own words. Tsuna really couldn't see the funny side of an even more volatile Gokudera and pissed of Hibari, not to mention Ryohei and Mukuro, but Takeshi insisted that it would be funny, so Tsuna obliged.

The young mafia boss was beginning to wonder if anyone would even come, when none other than Gokudera and Ryohei burst into the room, followed by Mukuro and Hibari.

Each looked from Tsuna, to Takeshi and back again.

"OI! BASEBALL BASTARD PRICK IDOIT!" Tsuna noted that Gokudera had lengthened Takeshi's nick name, "WHAT THE ***K ARE YOU DOING?"

Confidently, Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the head as he spoke, "I'm sorry Gokudera, but Tsuna requested a private show, so would you please leave?"

Gokudera fumed while Mukuro laughed, "Ohh, a strip show... classy!"

"Don't be jelly!" Was Takeshi's cheeky reply.

"WHO'D BE JEALOSE OF A LANKY ***K LIKE YOU!" Gokudera hissed.

Now you may have expected Gokudera to follow up his comment by bringing out the dynamite, but instead he did something much more erratic.

He ripped off his jacket and singlet. "I can give tenth a much better show than you!" He growled, storming towards Takeshi menacingly.

"Not if I bite you to death first." Hibari too took off his top, with Mukuro doing the same laughing his "kufufufu" laugh.

Not wanting to be left out, Ryohei pulled off his sweater, "Now THIS is a mans body – to the EXTREME!" He flexed his muscles. Indeed, Ryohei's training had given him an excellent physique, no one else came close.

Tsuna surveyed the four shirtless men standing around him, bickering amongst themselves. Really, what had gotten into them all?

"But," Mukuro spoke loudly, getting everybody's attention, "the real competition concerns lower down..." The corners of his mouth curled up into a smirk. There was an odd quite as each processed his words.

"Mukuro may be right..." Takeshi nodded as he spoke.

"After all, the phallus is the symbol of manhood..." Gokudera said knowingly.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Do you even know what we're talking about, grass head?"

In reply, Ryohei pulled down his own pants. Takeshi laughed, following Ryohei's lead. Not wanting to be outdone, Gokudera did the same, as did Mukuro and Hibari.

If Tsuna was a true girl, he would have died in the face of such an absurd situation, however he was a guy, and so, not affected in the slightest by the fact that he was encircled by five stark naked guys comparing their bodies.

"Kufufufu..."

"Wao."

"EXTREME!"

"No ***king way. Mukuro, using illusion is cheating."

"How rude..."

Tsuna rolled his eyes as they continued quarrelling, wondering how he managed to find himself in such absurd situations day after day.

"_Please, someone save me from this idiocy!" _Tsuna thought to himself hopelessly.

But at that moment, someone did come.

The kitchen door creaked, interrupting Mukuro, Hibari, Takeshi, Gokudera and Ryohei's argument. Falling silent, along with Tsuna, they turned their attention to the intruder.

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

_**AUTHORS NOTE::**_

Sorry for the lag updating, had a bit of a creative block trying to finish this chapter... LOL. All I knew was I wanted the guys naked by the end of it, but I couldn't think of a good way to get there :P

Um, a few comments about ooc-ness (SORRY!)... hopefully it's not as bad this chapter, let me know!

And yes, Takeshi's 'strategy' is ridiculous... When I first thought of the concept it made sense... hope it's not too confusing !

Ugghhh... not sure what's going to happen next chapter... maybe I'll have Tsuna spend some quality time with Kyoko... meh, idk. Its holidays and I'm multi-tasking like a maniac: trying to write chemistry and physics study notes, read "Frankenstein" and do my major work. In the words of the Ginga Bishounen: **IT'S A PIIIIIINCH!**

I just keep telling myself that writing fanfics is TECHNICALLY English study since I'm practicing my creative writing skills Haha. Best. Student. Ever.

Till next chapter,

c.l. lee xo


	5. Chapter 5

"I apologise sincerely for Dame-Tsuna's absence today... he must be caught up..." Reborn said to Kyoko from her shoulder. Kyoko shook her head in response,

"No-no, it's absolutely fine! It's my fault for leaving the message of my visit with onii-san..." She trailed off as someone began yelling in the distance.

"... If someone was to walk in on us..."

A second voice could then be heard, "Don't worry, just go with it, Tsuna!"

"Huh?" Kyoko looked up and down corridor, along which she and Reborn were currently walking, for the source of the commotion.

"Tsuna? And that last voice sounded like Yamamoto-kun..." She turned her head to look at Reborn for confirmation, who shrugged,

"voices? You must be hearing things, Kyoko." Actually, Reborn had heard the voices loud and clear. So well had he heard them, that he could identify Tsuna and Takeshi's location to be the Kitchen, two floors down. He lowered his hat slightly, casting a shadow over his eyes as he added mischievously, "Could it be that you're so eager to see No-Good-Tsuna that you're having hallucinations?" Depending on how she answered Reborn would be able to gauge whether Kyoko reciprocated his student's feelings or not. Sadly, Kyoko was quite dense, and focused on the wrong part of Reborn's statement. He watched interestedly as she rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheeks a couple of times before patting Reborn and the wall beside her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating..."

"I see." Reborn smirked. Instead of interpreting Kyoko's response as an indication of her dense character, he saw it as a sneaky attempt to evade the question of her feelings for Tsuna.

"_Quite a clever way to dodge answering the question..." _Reborn thought privately, _"her 'airy fairy' appearance is just an act after all... "_

While Reborn silently pondered the true nature of Kyoko Sasagawa, she continued walking along the corridor, admiring the various paintings and antiques which lined it. Kyoko was nearly at the end of the hallway, by the time Reborn awoke from his thoughts and spoke.

"Ah, Kyoko."

"Yes, Reborn-kun?"

"I'd move to the side if I was you."

"Huh?" Kyoko was just about to ask why, when the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard behind her. She barely managed to flatten herself against the wall, as her brother ran past at full speed.

"ONII-SAN!"

Still running, Ryohei shot a quick glance over his shoulder. He began to apologise, breathlessly, "Sorry Kyoko! I gotta go-"

"Onii-san! You shouldn't run indoors! Slow down or you'll hurt yourself-" Kyoko's words of caution were too late. Reaching the stairs, Ryohei, who was still going at full speed, had no choice but to jump down the flight of stairs. There was a distinct thump followed by a few strangled yells when Ryohei landed. With a shriek, Kyoko ran to the head of the stairs, and looked down, expecting the worse.

Lucky for Ryohei, his landing has been cushioned by Gokudera, who was unfortunate enough to have been running past the bottom of the stair case when Ryohei jumped. Recovering immediately, Kyoko's brother jumped up energetically and pumped both his fists. "THAT WAS EXTREME!"

"MAYBE FOR YOU, GRASS HEAD!" Gokudera spat angrily, as he gingerly rose to his feet, "WHY THE ***K WERE YOU JUMPING DOWN THE STAIRS ANYWAY?"

"Don't get pissy with me. Why were YOU running indoors in the first place?" Retorted Ryohei, oblivious to his own hypocrisy.

"Speak for yourself!" Kyoko sighed. If only her brother would practice what he preached.

Gokudera and Ryohei glared at each other. Each mentally answered the other's question, quickly recalling the reason for their rush.

"Tsuna!" They shouted in unison.

"Huh? Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko watched, bewildered, as Gokudera and Ryohei proceeded to dash downstairs and sprint off down the corridor. Kyoko went to follow them, "Wait! Onii-san! Don't run indo-", however before she could finish her sentence, a loud explosion sounded , and smoke gushed form the direction in which Gokudera and Ryohei had just ran in.

From somewhere within the haze of smoke voices could be heard yelling.

"Onii-san! Gokudera-kun! Are you's okay?" Kyoko frantically rushed into to smoky corridor. Her eyes watered as dust got into them, she tried to rub the dust out. That made her eyes hurt worse. Reborn's tiny hand touched the side of her face.

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

"I just got a little dust in my eyes..." Kyoko rubbed her them more vigorously and blinked a couple of times before opening them just enough to see the outlines of what was in front of her. In the corner of her eye, it still stung when she opened them, but if she continued squinting, the pain was less and she had some vision atleast.

With her eyes still narrowed, Kyoko scanned the corridor for a sign of her brother. She noticed a door seemed to be opened further along, and so did Reborn.

"They must be in the kitchen!" Said Reborn, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. Kyoko thought 'they' meant Ryohei and Gokudera, but Reborn knew there were a few others there too.

Assuming the kitchen must be the open door ahead, Kyoko slowly made her way forward. As she approached, Kyoko found she was able to make out distinct voices, arguing.

"Kufufufu..." That was Mukuro.

"Wao." Hibari.

"EXTREME!" Definitely her brother.

"No ***king way. Mukuro, using illusion is cheating." Gokudera, swearing like a trooper.

"How rude..."Mukuro again.

Kyoko sighed in relief. She was glad that her brother and Gokudera weren't hurt for the most part, but it also comforted her to know that her good friends were as she remembered them to be.

Still vision impaired from the dust, Kyoko managed to feel her way through the door way into the kitchen. She could barely make out a group of people standing in the middle of it

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko's ears perked up.

"_That voice was...Tsuna?"_ She shook her head, this voice varied slightly from Tsuna's... and in three years his voice should have gotten deeper, not higher pitched.

"Uh-oh..." Takeshi laughed embarrassedly while Ryohei hurried to get his pants back on, all the while barking,

"KYOKO! TURN AWAAAAAAAY!"

"Huh? Onii-san? Don't worry I've already seen-" Kyoko was going to say "you get hurt before!", however all the guardians in the room assumed she was talking about something else...

"WHAT?" Ryohei interrupted Kyoko, bounding across the room to grab Kyoko by the shoulders. "COULD IT BE... THAT YOU'VE ALREADY DONE..." He trailed off un-able to complete the sentence out of shock, his mind jumping from one assumption to the next. His cute little sister, who he'd sworn to protect, had already...

"Of course, Onii-san! Many times!" Kyoko's cheerful reply was accompanied by her sweet smile.

She thought her brother was talking about her seeing him injured.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ryohei howled.

He thought his sister was talking about sexual intercourse ;)

"Hmph. I actually pity that grass head." Gokudera murmured in his usual grumpy tone, pulling his own pants back on.

"But seriously... I never thought of Kyoko doing something like that... and she's not embarrassed at all..." Takeshi followed suit.

"EH?" Tsuna looked from one guardian to the next, "What are you talking about? What did Kyoko do to make Ryohei so upset?"

Gokudera and Takeshi looked at each other. Takeshi bit his lip, "Well... maybe it's best Tsuna doesn't know..."

"Why not?" Tsuna demanded, standing up. Gokudera took a deep breath, and tried to break the news to Tsuna softly.

"Listen 10th, I know you have feelings for Kyoko, but, just like us, she is now an adult and has decided she's found a man that she lo-" {author: lol. Sounds like the 'how babies are made' talk}

"Spit it out, Gokudera!"

Blushing, he whispered a few words on Tsuna's ear, who slowly began turning crimson.

"Don't worry Tsuna, there are plenty of fish in the sea...Tsuna?" Takeshi looked down. Tsuna was passed out at his feet.

Meanwhile, Ryohei was still interrogating Kyoko. They were only a foot apart but he felt it necessary to yell as if they were on opposite sides of the world.

"W-WHEN DID THIS ALL START!" He spluttered, shaking Kyoko. She frowned, as a child, she remembered her brother coming home from school with bruises and scratches nearly every day.

"Why are you asking? I always-" If Ryohie hadn't interrupted a second time, Kyoko would have said, "I always see you injured." But he did, asking another question,

"ALWAYS? WHO IS IT? WHICH BASTARD-" Now it was Ryohei's turn to be interrupted.

"10th!"

"Tsuna! Oi!"

Ryohei turned around to the source of the commotion and saw Tsuna lying on the floor. Kyoko, too, had looked in the same direction, but, as she could still open her eyes only a little, only saw a blur of shapes.

But she had heard Tsuna's name.

"Huh? Tsuna-kun? Is Tsuna-kun there?" With her hands out stretched, Kyoko took a hesitant step forward, trying to feel for obstacles. For a second time, Takeshi and Gokudera shot each other alarmed looks. Tsuna did want to spend time with Kyoko, but he didn't want her to know that he had been turned into a girl.

"Ah... This is a girl! How can she be Tsuna?" The two guardians laughed forcedly.

"Oh! Sorry, what's her name then?"

"Uhh...It's... um..."

"Nami." Hibari spoke softly.

"Pardon, Hibari-san?"

Everyone looked at Hibari, who repeated, "Nami. That's her name."

"I see..."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. Kyoko was a nice little girl, but her thickness was irritating to him.

"Clearly, you can't see." Hibari spoke in monotones, "If you could, you wouldn't have confused that poor excuse of a mafia boss for Nami-chan."

Kyoko apologised for any offence caused, while Gokudera, Ryohei, Takeshi and Mukuro realised that Hibari still hadn't realised Tsuna had turned into a girl. It was probably for the best that he didn't.

"But, you are actually correct, I can't see properly..."

"Huh?" Ryohei took a good look at Kyoko's face, and finally noticed that her eyes were pretty much closed. "What's wrong, Kyoko?"

"Oh, nothing serious..." Kyoko waved her hands dismissively, "Just before I came into this kitchen I got some dust and smoke in my eyes..."

Forming a peace sign with his hand, Takeshi placed it in front of her face, asking, "How many fingers am I holding up, Kyoko-chan?"

"Uhh..." It was still blurry, "...three?"

"Bump-baaa. Sorry, but it's two!" Takeshi turned to Ryohei and gave a thumbs up, grinning. Ryohei read his expression,

"_... she saw nothing...we were lucky..."_

"Hey? Did you forget about T-ah, Nami? Baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled at Takeshi aggressively, cradling his unconscious boss protectively.

"No, why? Are you going to throw her away again?" Takeshi's teasing annoyed Gokudera.

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"Oh? Is Nami-san okay?" Kyoko moved towards Gokudera and Tsuna, but Takeshi jumped in her way. Even though Kyoko was vision impaired from the dust, they couldn't chance her recognising Tsuna, especially since she had recognised his voice so easily.

"Why don't I try fix your vision?"

Without waiting for a response, Takeshi took Kyoko by the shoulders and steered her towards the seat Tsuna had previously occupied. Sitting her down, he grabbed the tap extension and set the water flow to luke-warm and low pressure. Just as he had done for Tsuna earlier, Takeshi stroked each of Kyoko's eyes in turn while running the water over them. While Takeshi worked, Kyoko inquired as to how everyone had been the past 3 years. The guardians talked about their new lives in Italy, learning about the mafia, training and meeting other families. They began reminiscing over their memories of Namimori, and asked Kyoko how things were on her end. No one interrupted as she chatted happily about all that had been happening in Namimori, their home, in their absence. After a while, Kyoko realised she had been talking for a while, and broke off abruptly,

"Sorry, I should probably stop talking now!" She laughed at herself. To everyone's surprise, Hibari spoke,

"No, please continue talking. I like hearing about Namimori."

Gokudera noted the small smile on Hibari's lips, but it wasn't just Hibari whose mood had been apparently lifted by Kyoko's stories about Namimori: also Ryohei and Mukuro and Takeshi and himself. As Kyoko launched into another story, Gokudera felt a pang of regret that Tsuna couldn't also hear her speaking. This was the type of thing which Tsuna needed to hear, to help him get out of his current rut. Gokudera looked down, and was astonished to see Tsuna stirring.

"Eh? T-Nami?"

"Unnghhh..." Holding his head, Tsuna sat up.

"Everyone! It's all good now, Nami's woken up!" Gokudera announced to the room.

Tsuna was still groggy, and didn't remember who Nami was.

"Nami? Who-" Catching sight of Hibari watching him intently, Tsuna's memories snapped back into place. Of course. He was Nami. A female's voice spoke,

"I'm glad your okay, Nami-san."

Tsuna froze as he recognised the voice. It was Kyoko's. Hastily, he scrambled to face her direction, however found his view was obstructed by Takeshi...

Who was leaning over her.

Of course, we know Takeshi was just washing Kyoko's eyes out, however, from Tsuna's perspective, and combined with his recollection of the reason for which he passed out, it looked like they were kissing, or having a very intimate moment at the least.

"Don't worry, I'm nearly done..." Said Takeshi to Kyoko, not turning around.

A normal person would have realised that if Kyoko and Takeshi were speaking, they couldn't be kissing, but the mere thought of Kyoko kissing someone else, who was his most trusted guardian, was making Tsuna very irrational.

"I-I'V GOT TO GO!" He exclaimed unexpectedly, running out of the room.

"Huh?"

"Nami? NAMI!"

Everyone except for Gokudera, who ran out after Tsuna, sat, dumbstruck by Tsuna's departure.

"Eh!" Kyoko tore her face from Takeshi's grip, and forced her eyes open, just in time to glimpse Nami disappear through the door with Gokudera in hot pursuit. "Where is she going?" Kyoko asked confusedly.

"Um... maybe the toilet?" Takeshi suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh..." Kyoko allowed Takeshi to dry her face with a towel, still contemplating Nami's sudden departure. "But..." She spoke into the towel, "Why did Gokudera go with her?"

"Maybe he needs to go as well?" Takeshi's reply was filled with uncertainty, but Kyoko accepted it just as she had the sumo story many years ago.

There was again silence as Takeshi packed the hose and towels away.

"Hey, Kyoko." Mukuro was the one who spoke, "Chrome-chan asked if you've heard from Ken and Chikusa."

Kyoko smiled warmly, "yes, I have actually. But..." She paused, "Is it really just Chrome-san eager to find out?"

Mukuro blinked a couple of times, before responding with his laugh.

"Kufufu..." He sighed, "yes, it's not just Chrome-chan, I'd like to know what they're up to as well..."

Reborn, who had been silent since he entered the kitchen on Kyoko's shoulder, found great amusement in the misunderstandings which had taken place. Yet, even more interesting for him, was the effect which Kyoko had left on everyone as they had chatted. Perhaps the boys were just glad to hear news of their beloved Namimori...

"_No..."_ reflected Reborn, as Kyoko reported on the hijinks of Ken and Chikusa to Mukuro, _"It's not just the subject of Namimori..."_ He watched Kyoko out of the corner of his eye. At a particularly funny point in her story, Kyoko was giggling do much that she could barely speak sensibly, and though they couldn't quite follow what she was saying, Takeshi, Mukuro and Ryohei couldn't help but laugh along with her. Even Hibari smiled.

"_She truly is the sister of the sun guardian: her smile and her words emitted a certain warmth...a radiance."_ He nodded to himself knowingly, _"But, she is dense, unbelievably so..." _ For the first time, Reborn felt slightly (only slightly) sorry for his pupil. Her warm smile and nurturing personality attracted many admirers, but her thickness would surely drive them insane!

And, as per usual, Reborn was spot on. Kyoko was driving Tsuna into an insane depression!

He sat in the corner of the mansion's garage, sulking. Not only that, but Tsuna had yet to fully dry from being drenched by Takeshi and was shivering. His mental replay of Takeshi and Kyoko was interrupted by the illumination of his dark corner as the garage door was flung open. Gokudera stood in the door way, his eyes darting across the garage. Spotting Tsuna, he scuttled over to his side. "10th , what happened back there? Why'd you suddenly run off..." Gokudera noticed his bosses shoulders quivering from his damp clothes and put his arm around him in an attempt to share some warmth.

"Kyoko and Takeshi...were..."

"Hmm?"

"k-k-kiss-ing..." Tsuna had difficulty saying the word. Gokudera's face frowned back apprehensively,

"Really? When?"

"Don't try and cover it up! After I regained consciousness I saw them! He was all over her!" Gokudera resisted the urge to laugh at Tsuna's misunderstanding, all the while thinking, _"It makes sense... from his perspective the tenth wouldn't have had a very clear view of the situation, and he wasn't conscious when Takeshi explained what he was going to do..."_

"Are you sure? Maybe that baseball idiot was just-"

"I know what I saw!"

Gokudera looked back at his boss's downcast face. With a start, he realised that Tsuna hadn't shook his arm off as he usually did.

Since Gokudera was a genius, he quickly put two and two together; Tsuna felt betrayed by Takeshi, who he thought was in a relationship with Kyoko, and now, being in the depressed state he was, he wasn't likely to reject comfort...

"_This is my chance to cement my place as right hand man!" _Gokudera did a quick fist pump out of Tsuna's sight, before attempting to comfort Tsuna.

"There-there 10th, you'll find someone else- all young attractive girls such as yourself always do..."

"Um, Gokudera..."

Realising his slip of the tongue, Gokudera quickly corrected himself,

"Sh*t! I meant boy!" Scrambling to sit directly opposite Tsuna, Gokudera began bowing his head apologetically, "I'm sorry tenth!"

"No- Stop- Gokudera, it's okay!" Tsuna always felt bad that Gokudera thought it necessary to be so thorough in his apologies. He scratched the back of his head, before adding with a sigh, "You are sort of right... in a way..." Tsuna trailed off, clearly depressed. Gokudera gulped. The more he looked at the miserable expression on Tsuna's face, the more he wondered if he was just being selfish by not telling the truth about Takeshi and Kyoko. Awaking from his thoughts, Tsuna noticed the pained look on Gokudera's face, however interpreted it as one of concern for his boss's wellbeing, rather than one of guilt. Forcing a smile, Tsuna joked cheerfully, "Gees, becoming a girl has turned me into a drama queen as well!" Gokudera laughed, as he scratched his head shamefully.

"Tenth, it should be me trying to cheer you up, not the other way around!" Already on his feet, he extended a hand to Tsuna. A rare smile was on Gokudera's face, and for that moment, Tsuna wondered if this side of Gokudera had been behind the volatile, dynamite wielding guardian he was used to all along. Of all his guardians, Gokudera had been the one to chase after and comfort Tsuna. To put Tsuna's thoughts into words is difficult, but he realised that he could indeed count on Gokudera to have his back.

After Gokudera helped Tsuna up, he went to let go of his boss's hand, however the latter held on.

Surprised Gokudera looked into Tsuna's eyes, searching for an answer; though they weren't sharp like he was in dying will mode Gokudera could have sworn to have seen hints of honey and orange- as if a flame was flickering in his eyes.

Tsuna took a deep breath. He'd been thinking of many things since that morning, one of them being Kyoko. If he had rejected the position of Decimo, he would have still been in Namimori with Kyoko and maybe... just maybe, things would have turned out differently. Remembering their last moment together, after graduation, on the rooftop of Namimori high, Tsuna also recalled the promise he made to himself: a promise to himself to become a mafia boss worthy of Kyoko and her belief in him. {AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS FROM MY 1-CHAPTER-STORY "Graduation"! If you want to know the full story }

With this thought burning strongly in Tsuna's heart, he took a deep breath, and in his mind thought of Giotto when he addressed Gokudera.

"Gokudera," his voice was calm, yet full of strength, "you truly are my right hand man, thank you."

His eyes widened slightly as he processed Tsuna's words.

Gokudera gave an uncharacteristic, but none the less attractive, laugh as he tried to hide his broad smile. "Really, Juudaime, I'm flattered. Thankyou."His expression was so radiant Tsuna wondered if he'd been taking lessons off Takeshi.

Gokudera, meanwhile was floating on cloud nine... and hatching a plan to get closer to his beloved tenth... *insert evil laughter here

AUTHOR SAY:

SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER! Im having major writers block atm and school exams and shiz means even less time for fanfic writing

Um, next chapter maybe the last (?) not sure... then I'm starting the next section of this story, which will occur about 5 years after this, sadly less Tsuna&Guardians and more Tsuna&Haru/Kyoko triangle stories... BUT REST ASSURED, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF BL/SHONEN AI SCENES WITHIN THE TSUNA&HARU/KYOKO PLOT! (lol. I can't help it, even when I'm writing about my beloved Tsuna/Kyoko i can't help but make Tsuna&the guys gay for eachother :3

An interesting fact is that originally, this story was meant to be a story about Tsuna&Kyoko... and then, it turned into... this. Lol.

And thank you to everyone who has given feedback and commented! Reading them motivates me to write, so if you like (or not) please let me know!

Anyway next chapter will have Tsuna spending time with GokuGoku-pyon and later RyoRyo-pyon! And will Tsuna realise that Kyoko and Takeshi have nothing between them? Meh... we'll see ;)

Till then, lots of love,

c. xo


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR NOTE: From now, until Tsuna changes back into a guy (if he does, lawl) Tsuna will be referred to as a female. (I.e. she, her...)

Gokudera's follow through was effortless. Tsuna watched in awe the golf ball soared through the air to land straight in the hole at the end of the fairway.

"Wow, Gokudera! Your really good at this!" Exclaimed Tsuna, clapping her (remember, 'he' is a 'she' atm lol) hands. Gokudera laughed as he walked back towards his boss, replying smugly,

"Of course I am." He held out the golf club for Tsuna, "You have a shot now!"

"Okay!"

Gokudera stood back while Tsuna took her first swing.

"Nice swing jyudaime!" Called Goukdera supportively while Tsuna scanned the greens for her golf ball, "but next time..."

Tsuna gave up looking for the ball and turned to face Gokudera, "Next time what?"

Gokudera pointed at Tsuna's feet, "you have to hit the ball also."

"Oh."

Tsuna swung again, this time she struck the ball.

And it went into the sand. Her face fell, and Gokudera noticed.

"Hey now," Gokudera patted Tsuna on the shoulder, "no one's ever perfect the first time!"

"_Please don't ask how many times I've played," _he thought to himself.

"How many time before have you played, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked quietly, looking at her feet.

"_Crap."_ Gokudera was in a pinch now.

"Uhhh... this would be my-" Gokudera was just about to lie and say "7th time" however, at this point Tsuna had looked up. Her watery eyes penetrated right though him.

"This would be my first time." Gokudera admitted dejectedly. There was no way he could lie to the 10th's face, especially when it was all teary and cute like that. There was an awkward silence. Tsuna's knuckles were white as she gripped the golf club, trying to not get upset. Gokudera put his hand over Tsuna's, murmuring, "If your grip it too firm the ball won't go as far."

Tsuna looked up, Gokudera smiled back comfortingly, "I'll teach you how to play, okay?"

Tsuna nooded eagerly.

Sadly her enthusiasm to learn how to play golf was not long lived.

Gokudera turned around from the white board, straightening his glasses professionally. He tapped the board while saying, "Really, 10th, a 'hole in one' is this easy."

Tsuna was speechless as she tried to relate Gokudera's mini lecture to golf. _"How is this making things easier?"_ She wondered privately, trying to make sense of the projectile motion equations written on the board. It was worse that when Gokudera was giving Tsuna swimming lessons.

Taking Tsuna's silence as her understanding his advice, Gokudera packed the white board back into the golf buggy (author: don't ask why there is a white board in the golf buggy, just accept it and move on ).

Hesitantly Tsuna stepped up to take another swing. She had barely raised the club when Gokudera hurried over.

"No-no-no!" He sighed, "Hold the club more like this!" He directed Tsuna's hands to grip further up the handle. "And when you swing," he stepped back and demonstrated the motion, "move your arms like this..."

"Like... this?" Tsuna copied Gokudera.

"Kind of... but more hips..."

"Like this?"

"Still not enough swing..."

"Now?"

"Good, but your grip is getting sloppy..."

"How about now?"

"Well..." Honestly, Tsuna's swing was completely wrong. Gokudera considered for a moment getting the white board back out when he sensed an opportunity. The corners of his mouth turned up cheekily as he stepped to just behind Tsuna.

"Here, jyudaime. It's like this..."Gokudera's hands gently snaked around Tsuna's waist. She blushed.

"Uh... Gokudera..." Tsuna began hesitantly as Gokudera's hands took hold of her own.

"And then swing like this..." Gokudera lead Tsuna in swinging the club. Gokudera marvelled at the softness of his boss' hands and the floral scent of her hair. As they swung for a second time, the tips of Tsuna's hair tickled Gokudera's nose. He sneezed, automatically tightening his grip.

Tsuna turned her head as far around as possible while Gokudera was holding her.

"Bless you Gokudera."

"Thanks jyuda-" He stopped short, blushing. Their faces were only centimetres away. Tsuna breathed out, her breath was pleasant and warm on Gokudera's face. They stared at each other, both too embarrassed to speak. None the less, when it became apparent that Gokudera wasn't letting go, Tsuna was forced to break the silence.

"So..." She inquired timidly, "how was it?"

"It felt good..." He replied dazedly, still thinking about Tsuna blowing on his face.

"felt...?"

"Ah!" Gokudera awoke from his fantasies, springing away from Tsuna, "Urrr, why don't you try it yourself now!"

Gokudera watched as Tsuna continued doing practice swings. Her grip was better, her swing was following the correct path and her hips were...

"Okay Gokudera, I'm going to have a proper swing now!" At Tsuna's words, Gokudera reluctantly forced his eyes back up to Tsuna's face.

"Go for it boss!" Gokudera held out a thumbs up.

Tsuna swung as hard as she could, and this time she hit the golf ball.

"FAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Tsuna's head whipped around to face Gokudera's direction.

The ball wasn't the only thing Tsuna hit.

Gokudera squat down, nursing his wrist. Tsuna skidded to her knees beside her storm guardian.

"I'm so sorry Gokudera!" Tsuna squeaked, "I should have been more carefull!"

Gokudera shook his head, "Don't apologise Jydaime! I was just startled at first!"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Positive!" Gokudera forced a laugh. Tsuna caught sight ofhis injured wrist. It did not look okay.

"Gokudera," Tsuna hesitantly prodded it causing Gokudera to flinch, "it looks like it's broken!" Panicked, Tsuna sprang to her feet, pulling out a mobile phone, "Don't move, I'll call for assistance-"

"NO!"

Tsuna turned around. With his non injured wrist Gokudera had grabbed her shirt.

"No! If you do that the others will know where you are and come to harass you again!"

"Ehh!" Tsuna exclaimed, "But your-"

"If I can't put up with this little bit of pain then I am not worthy of being your right hand man..."

Tsuna gapped like a goldfish, "You can't be serious..."

Unexpectedly Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders, wincing as he forced his broken wrist to move. "I am serious. I will go through anything and everything to be your right hand man... right by your side, for always..."

Pink rose to Tsuna's cheeks as she wondered whether to be flattered by Gokudera's dedication or exasperated by his single mindedness. She sighed.

"It's precisely because you're my right hand man that I can't let you ignore such an injury!"

Gokudera blinked confusedly, as Tsuna tenderly cradled Gokudera's broken wrist. "Would it kill you to be selfish for once?"

"But I am selfish... just ask Lambo and Takeshi and Sasa-"

"I mean now!" Tsuna exclaimed wildly, "Like, when its you and I..."

"So... I should try being selfish now?" Gokudera spoke slowly, "put my interests before you own?"

It seemed like he was finally understanding. Tsuna was somewhat relieved. "Yes, exactly."

"And you won't mind, tenth?"

"No, I will n-"

Tsuna hadn't even finished replying when Gokudera lent in and kissed her on the nose. She jerked back, her nose tingling from the contact.

"Why did do that!" Tsuna couldn't even manage to get out a proper sentence.

"Didn't you say it was okay to be selfish now?" Gokudera answered mater-of-factly.

"Well..." She was caught now. If Tsuna said 'no' she would be going back on her word and Gokudera's behaviour would never improve, but if she said 'yes'... Tsuna didn't want to think about that.

"Did you or did you not?" Gokudera persisted, so Tsuna obliged, regretting how much of a pushover she was.

"Yes, Gokudera I did tell you to be selfish, however-" Tsuna was cut off by Gokudera who put a finger to her lip.

"Well then I guess that means that I'm in control now!" He laughed. All the while Tsuna was running over all the worst case scenarios in his head..._"He could make me do that, or that, or that... or even..." _Tsuna shuddered. Real girls wouldn't be faced with this situation, so why should she be? Gokudera seemed to sense these feelings of foreboding and decided it would be best to take things 'slow'.

"So tenth, first up..."

Tsuna gulped.

"I'd like you to kiss my hand better!"

"Oh..." A wave of relief flooded over her, "I can do that!" Gently Tsuna pecked Gokudera's injured hand. "There you go!" She looked up at Gokudera, who was shaking his head.

"My hand doesn't feel better at all!"

"What but I did it already?"

"You need to put in more effort than that!"

"How?" Tsuna retorted, to which Gokudera sighed. It was looking like he'd have to do all the work.

"Like this!" Taking Tsuna's hand in his non-broken one, Gokudera kissed it. And then again. And again and again and...

"Gokuderaaaaa!" She tried to withdraw her hand, however Gokudera's grip was firm.

"I'm going to continue being selfish for a little while longer, tenth." Gokudera murmured between kisses. He began to make his way up Tsuna's arm. It tickled when his lips glided across Tsuna's wrist, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. She clapped a hand to her mouth horrified. The corners of Gokudera's mouth turned up in a smirk as he increased his pace. He pulled Tsuna into his lap as he nestled his face into her neck. He breathes in and out. He felt Tsuna shudder and the sharp intake of breath which followed as she tried to keep her silence.

Tsuna clenched her jaw, cursing the fact that she was born so ticklish. She would never understand how her guardians could seemingly forget that despite her physicality, she was, in reality a he – their boss! She wondered if this was how her guardians were with all girls...

"_Maybe..."_ Tsuna thought to herself, _"one day, maybe I'll be in a similar situation, doing what Gokudera is... but to her..."_ She blushed furiously, pushing the image out of her mind.

Gokudera pulled away slightly, so he could survey Tsuna, who was bundled up in his lap. Closing his eyes, he leant in. Tsuna froze: there was no way to subtly avoid kissing Gokudera, who had her in a tight embrace. And Gokudera knew it.

In just seconds their lips would gently overlap: or so he though. Instead Gokudera was rudely jolted from his bliss when his forehead bumped into something cold and metallic. His eyes flicked open.

That "cold and metallic" thing turned out to be the barrel of a gun.

Gokudera swore loudly as he ducked just in time to miss the bullet that was fired. Sprawled on the grass, he glared menacingly at the guns wielder.

"SON OF A B*TCH-COW!" YOU WRECKED THE FREAKING MOMENT!"

Lambo responded by pulling grenades out of his afro, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he stomped on Tsuna's head, where he was perched, trying to stay calm. A big, wet tear splashed down onto her nose, making her panic – the last thing she needed today was a grenade/dynamite battle between her two most volatile guardians.

Gokudera went to reach into his jacket for some dynamite. He winced from the pain of trying to move his injured hand.

"Easy Tiger!" Laughed Taskeshi, who had, unnoticed, approached from behind. He crouched beside Gokudera, gently examining his hand. "You need to get this seen ASAP!"

Clenching his jaw, Gokudera snatched his hand away, as he angrily spat, "Oh, since when were base-ball idiots doctors?" The fact that he cringed in pain as he said this detracted from his believability.

While Gokudera and Takeshi engaged in a verbal rally, Tsuna turned her attention back up to Lambo who was still standing on her head, quivering in rage.

"Lambo..." Tsuna reached up and touched Lambo's shoulder, shocking the little baby.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Lambo bellowed, thinking the tap on his shoulder was a surprise attack from an enemy, pulled out his bazooka. He jumped in. Panicked, Tsuna grabbed the Bazooka perched on her head and attempted to put it on the ground, however before she could Lambo had pulled the trigger.

BOOM. A cloud of smoke engulfed the two.

Gokudera and Takeshi could hear the strangled yells of Tsuna and adult Lambo coming from the thick of the smoke cloud.

"AGRRHH! Get off me!"

"Tsuna? Is that you? ... Why do you seem..."

"I got turned into a girl! So-"

"How?"

"Reborn shot me with a bullet. Now please-"

"When?"

"This morni-"

"Why?"

"FOR F*CKS SAKE. JUST GET OFF ME."

"!"

When the smoke cleared Tsuna stood up, dusting herself off. Adult Lambo, meanwhile, was crouched on the floor in foetal position. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes, Lambo glared at Tsuna, "Why'd you knee me in the balls! It hurts you know!"

"I know it hurts! I am a guy after-all!" Tsuna snapped back, with a stomp of her foot.

An awkward silence followed. None of the three guardians present corrected Tsuna, but she knew what they were all thinking. Exasperated, she obliged, "Okay, so at the moment I'm not a male as such, but...!" Tsuna trailed of, being stuck as a female was really starting to wear her down. Thus the silence continued, each struggling to find a way to mend the sombre atmosphere.

"Your right Tsuna." Adult Lambo smiled comfortingly at Tsuna before continuing, "Though your physique has changed, this hasn't." His fingertips gently rested over Tsuna's heart. "You still have the heart of a man!" Lambo grinned cheekily, while the others chuckled at his lame sentiments.

Tsuna nodded, "That right! Thanks Lambo!"

"You're welcome, young Vongola."

"..."

They continued to smile at one another.

"Ahh, Lambo?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I get the point, you can retract your hand now..."

Lambo's hand, which had been resting over Tsuna's heart had since slipped down to over his boob, where it had lingered for quite a while.

"Oh. Okay." Reluctantly, Lambo let his arm fall limp at his side, while Tsuna crossed her arms over her chest. Takeshi blushed while Gokudera gaped, lost for words, though he quickly found them, exclaiming angrily,

"PERVERTED COW! TOUCH THE TENTH AGAIN AND I'LL-" Takeshi poked Gokudera's broken wrist, forcing him to bite back his words and a yelp of pain.

"And on that note, I'll take my leave... till next time, young Vongola." Adult Lambo flicked his hand in a kind of salute to Tsuna before being engulfed by a puff of smoke. When it cleared there sat the normal Lambo, sucking his thumb.

Gokudera went to shot the baseball-idiot, who had prevented him from attacking the stupid-cow, a menacing look, however, stopped when he noticed Takeshi's eyes narrowed in concerntration.

Also noticing, Tsuna strained her ears. A faint buzzing sound could be heard... and it sounded like it was coming from... She glanced down at Lambo.

Tsuna swore loudly as she fell backwards in her haste to retreat from Lambo.

"Gunya?" Lambo, still sucking his thumb, looked at Tsuna, sprawled on the ground as she raised a shaky hand to point at the baby's afro.

"Lambo's hair is alive!" She shrieked. Sure enough, the black afro atop Lambo's head was quivering, and indeed the source of the faint buzzing.

With his free hand, Lambo reached into his afro and pulled out a child cell phone, which he answered. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as his thunder guardian's afro went still.

The phone conversation seemed to be maintained mostly by the person on the other end, with Lambo only grunting a couple of times in acknowledgement before hanging up. Stuffing the phone back in his afro, Lambo resumed the blissful sucking of his thumb.

"Oi. Stupid-cow, you gonna tell us what that was about?" Gokudera demanded roughly.

"It was I-pin..." Lambo said, his thumb still in his mouth, "she said Kyoko just left."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked warily over in Tsuna's direction, whose disappointment showed in the way her shoulders had slumped at the news. Noting the look of concern on her friend's faces, Tsuna forced a smile, "we'll then, I guess there's no more reasons to hide...let's go back inside..."

Tsuna bent down to pick up Lambo. Straitening up, she turned to see if Yamamoto need help getting Gokudera up. What she saw made her blush.

Gokudera was still sitting on the floor, with Takeshi kneeling beside him. The latter's back was squarely facing Tsuna, his neck arched gracefully towards Gokudera, whose own head was tilted up to Takeshi's.

Just when Tsuna thought her day couldn't get any stranger, she found herself third-wheeling while two of her guardians were sharing a kiss.

"I... don't believe this..." She croaked, before promptly fainting.

AUTHOR SAY:

Hai guys,

I understand if many of you would like to kill me right now for not updating in so long, and you know what I say to that? Be. My. Guest. (OKAY, SO I'M NOT SUICIDAL AND I DON'T PARTICUALARLY WANT TO DIE, BUT YOU GET THE POINT; LIFE'S QUITE SUCKY ATM **drama queen)

In a week time I will begin the most intense month of my schooling life. I've spent most of my life just cruising (just like 90% of anime protagonists), but for the next month and a half during exams I'm actually going to take things seriously.

I know this may not mean much to people, who had really gotten into this fanfic only to be left hanging for months, but I am sorry, and I hope you will continue to support me :-)

OKAY. NOW THE SERIOUS STUFF IS OUTTA THE WAY...

Basically whenever I had a spare 5 minutes over the past 2 months I've been hammering away at my laptop to get this story done... so I hope it's not too disjointed... lol. This is the first chapter I've simply 'winged-it' for want for a better word. Usually I have some idea of where the chapter is going and how I want to get there, but this chapter I was just like "Okay. Start with some GokuTsuna fluff and then it's time to put this fanfic to rest."

Before you all start hyperventilating like "OMGOSH. WHUT. THIS IS IT? THE LAST CHAPTER?"

No, it is not, though I plan for the next chapter to be... (don't take my word for it though, I said the same thing in the previous authors note lol).

As per a request, I have started (during the last chapters) referring to Tsuna with feminine nouns (she, her etc) so it is less confusing. I've discovered a negative to this while writing is that it felt really forced when writing for Gokudera's perspective as he kisses Tsuna and stuff. Idk... like, it was hard to get into that guy-looking-at-a-girl-he's-into headspace. Whether it's cause I'm not a guy, or if it because I'm straight...? Or maybe it just seemed strange writing about a popular shonen-ai couple in a hetero way... Possibly it's more to do with the fact that I lacked direction when it came to this chapter... MEH. LIKE I SAID I'M SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN LATELY. Nonetheless, tell me what you think :-)

As per usual, feedback is muchly appreciated, good or bad !

I hope you've enjoyed this long overdue chapter, and look forward to finding out what Tsuna will discover when she wakes up next chapter!

Love Always,

c. l. lee xo


End file.
